minecraft_changelogfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft - 1.6.0 (Bedrock)
If you find any bugs, please report them on bugs.mojang.com and let us know what you think at feedback.minecraft.net. You can talk to us about the release at discord.gg/Minecraft. Thanks for playing! New Features: *Phantom mobs will now spawn in the night skies if a player hasn't slept in over three in-game days. (Please note that there is a bug currently where phantoms may not swoop down- we will be fixing this bug as soon as we can!) *Barrier Blocks **Great for map makers to limit players and mobs to certain areas of the world **Can be placed in Creative mode and are invisible in Survival and Adventure modes **Can only be obtained using commands and do not appear in the Creative inventory Changes: *Menu and inventory tabs can now be navigated using the [ and ] keys (Can be remapped in Settings) *Pages can now be turned in the Book & Quill using the controller bumper buttons *Personal Game Mode is now set to the Default Game Mode option when first joining a world *Added the 'doinsomnia' game rule to toggle Phantom spawning when commands are enabled *Added fresh new icons to game invite and achievement notifications on Nintendo Switch *Adjusted mouse input sensitivity for slower turning at lower values Fixes: *Crashes/Performance **Fixed several crashes that occurred during gameplay **Fixed a crash that occurred when using Pick Block in a spot where a mob just died **Fixed a crash that occurred when players were spawning and the spawn point was getting set every tick **Fixed a crash that occurred when joining a game and downloading Greek Mythology textures **Increased performance for menu load times *General **Fixed the "Ahoy” and "Atlantis" achievements not unlocking on Nintendo Switch **Fixed an issue that caused touch screen actions to repeat after touch release **Fixed controls becoming unresponsive after resuming the game from standby (MCPE-22195) **Operator permissions are now granted to players when the host creates a world with Trust Player Permissions set to Operator **Fixed the upload failure that occurred when exporting to Remix3D *Gameplay **Firework Rockets once again give the proper boost when using Elytra (MCPE-30821) **Crouching on ladders will no longer stop when opening the pause menu or inventory screen **Fixed the speed boost given by Dolphins being too slow when wearing armor with Depth Strider **The Resistance effect will now protect against the Wither effect (MCPE-21515) **Players no longer clip through blocks and suffocate while swimming (MCPE-34112) **Players are now able to return to the Overworld if an End Portal is on their spawn point (96153) *Items **Buckets now stack properly when getting ejected from crafting output **Fixed an exploit that allowed players to obtain a 'Water' item (MCPE-28883) **Fixed an exploit that allowed items to be duplicated using the Recipe Book (MCPE-36167) *Mobs **Guardians no longer attack fish (125705) **Fixed Guardians spawning even when Mob Spawning is disabled (MCPE-34027) **Fixed issues with the Ender Dragon disappearing or dying for little to no reason **Drowned now have a much easier time attacking players that are swimming above them **Fixed Strays and Skeletons having trouble leaving the water to attack players **Wolves no longer get stuck attacking Skeletons that are underwater **Fixed a bug where Parrots could ride Donkeys and Mules (MCPE-25737) **Blazes now attack Snow Golems (MCPE-13191) **Elder Guardians now drop Wet Sponges when killed **Fixed monster spawners appearing empty on converted Console Edition worlds **Hostile mobs in boats can no longer attack from every angle (MCPE-16938) **Dolphins can no longer attack players through solid blocks **Baby Horses, Donkeys and Mules can no longer be pushed through solid blocks (MCPE-20114) **Creepers no longer remain white or quickly flash when killed **Entities following a target entity will now navigate properly over slabs **Used chests can now be equipped to Mules and Llamas (MCPE-32152) *Blocks **Underwater plants can now be placed in water columns that originate from the top water source blocks **Kelp now mimics Seagrass in its placement and can be placed on most blocks underwater (MCPE-33747) **Kelp that is planted by players will now grow over time **Chemistry blocks in a world uploaded to a Realm are no longer corrupted **Observers will now detect changes with Droppers, Dispensers, Brewing Stands, Farmland, Saplings, Sugar Cane, Fire, and Grass blocks **The amount of fuel in Brewing Stands now converts from Console Edition worlds (MCPE-34677) **Activating an End Portal will now replace any blocks inside the portal (MCPE-28344) **Fixed certain variants of Rails having an incorrect hitbox size **Land plants can no longer be placed underwater (MCPE-34124) **Command Blocks now correctly conduct Redstone power (MCPE-33021) **Fixed an issue that allowed rails to be duplicated (MCPE-18230) **Fixed the Cactus hitbox being displayed too low *Realms **The owner of a Realm, once again, no longer counts towards the player limit of a Realm **Improved error messaging when attempting to join a Realm via invite link with an outdated version of the game *World Generation **Fixed floating Rails that generated in abandoned mineshafts (MCPE-23189) *Graphical **Improved the Trident throwing animation **Visibility now increases over time when submerged in flowing water **Cocoa Beans now display correctly when using HD Resource Packs (MCPE-30552) **Field of View can once again be adjusted when the "FOV Can Be Altered by Gameplay" option is disabled (MCPE-32403) **Redstone dust now renders on the sides of Glass blocks (MCPE-21542) **Resource packs once again apply when joining a multiplayer game that has a pack enabled (MCPE-33770) **Fixed Texture Packs having a placeholder icon on the Pack Validation screen on Android devices **The Ender Dragon is no longer missing the texture on its neck when playing the Norse Mythology Mash-up Pack (MCPE-33966) **Food particles no longer gradually change position after swimming and will always come out of the player's mouth area (MCPE-33984) **Fixed a rare case of Ender Chests from Console Edition worlds converting to normal Chests with Ender particles (MCPE-26717) **Leads no longer flicker when playing in split-screen multiplayer **Particles from Enchanted Arrows no longer drift in flowing water **Water Bottle icons no longer have red liquid on Android devices. It wasn't creepy or anything (MCPE-34167) **Players no longer appear to be floating above Minecarts (MCPE-33787) **Swimming through certain waterlogged blocks no longer removes underwater fog (MCPE-33917) **Oculus Rift mirror screen view now displays properly on monitors with 4K resolution *Audio **Lowered the volume of the 'punching air' and 'punching mobs' sound effects **Fixed the sounds of items breaking twice for Boats, Minecarts, Paintings, and Armor Stands *User Interface **Items can once again be crafted from the Recipe Book while the Craftable filter is disabled and the player only has enough materials to craft a single recipe **Quickly moving a stack of items in the inventory with a controller no longer leaves items behind (MCPE-34694) **Fixed the Cancel button not appearing on Windows 10 devices when joining a cross-platform world **Opening Book & Quill on touch devices no longer causes blocks to break (MCPE-29752) **The gamepad cursor can now be used to navigate Villager trades (MCPE-33330) **Multiple items can now be collected from the Villager trading output slot (MCPE-32635) **Fixed overlapping issues with the Dragon Head equipped on the inventory screen **The Crafting Table's output field hover state now matches the field's size **Quick moving items from the hotbar to a container now works as intended (MCPE-19952) **Hitting the Enter key in the inventory no longer moves the cursor in/out of the text field or grabs/drops items **Selecting the output of an uncraftable recipe no longer causes the output item to disappear **Fixed inconsistent behavior when Attack/Destroy is mapped to Right-Click on the mouse (MCPE-23383) **Levers now have a "Use" controller hint *Commands **Using '/fill doors' now fills the chosen area with doors instead of air blocks **Using the '/setblock' command on Redstone components will now properly update and power the mechanism (MCPE-21218) **Cloning containers no longer removes their custom names **Slabs with 'can_place_on' tags can once again be placed by players in Adventure mode Add-Ons: *Updated templates for 1.6.0 with new assets and behaviors can be downloaded from minecraft.net/addons *Fixed several issues with Fish textures that pertained to Resource Packs *'minecraft:behavior.player_ride_tamed' will now override all other AI goals *'movement.sway' once again allows mobs to move properly